


My King... Forever

by AngelSkywalker



Category: Actor RPF, Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Actors, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Body Worship, Bottom Michael, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, MCU Kissing Fest, Marvel Universe, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Civil War (Marvel), RPF, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Smutty, Top Chadwick, Top T'Challa (Marvel), Wakanda, real person fiction - Freeform, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: Chadwick had wanted him from the moment he first saw him on set. He was gorgeous! Who knew Michael would feel the same way?When two men finally give in to their long kept secret desires, the results can be explosive. When the two are finally alone with each other as they had long yearned for, the truth bubbles to the surface...Pure Smut.





	My King... Forever

***Disclaimer: This is a fictional story about Chadwick Boseman and Michael B. jordan  It is a work of PURE FICTION and the author does not claim any knowledge about the private lives of the actual people/characters nor is the story meant to imply anything about their sexuality.  It is 100% Fictional. It is 100% RPF Also... Wakanda Forever!***

 

                                                                    

 

 “I love having you like this…” Chadwick whispered softly, His deep, soothing voice dripping out of his lips like warm honey. A storm of unbridled love and lust in his eyes as he looked down on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  He traces the younger man's lips lightly with the tip of his finger…

 

“ Oh baby… I’m… I’m not gonna last long” Michael gasped, his plump lips trembling as he let out a small whimper. He was wide eyed, staring up at the man that was making him come apart. His cheeks go crimson as he blushes at his own admission. His big chocolate brown eyes fixated on Chadwick.

 He gasps once more and buries his face into the space between Chadwick's neck and shoulder, wrapping his legs more tightly around his waist and hooking his ankles together at the back. His hands squeezed a fraction tighter around Chadwick's broad, muscular shoulders, his hands clawing at his skin.  Their bodies were melting into each other, connecting in a way that was almost magnetic. Michael's stomach, it just wouldn’t stop fluttering at the feeling of Chadwick's body pressed against his. He sunk into the warmth of the man on top of him and moaned into the flesh of his neck, scrunching his eyes closed as he felt every slow inward pump of Chadwick’s cock bring him closer and closer to the edge. 

Chadwick gently cups his face with his strong hands and makes him look at him again. His handsome bearded face mere inches apart from his. His gentle eyes scanned his face before he smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes and to Michael it felt like the world had stopped.  

He could feel his hot breath caress his face as Chadwick kept thrusting into him ever so slowly.  Pumping in deep and staying there, before slowly pulling back out and plunging back into him over and over again. It’s almost overwhelming.  It sends a cascade of endless shivers down Michael’s spine.  

“I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you…You know that don’t you baby?” Chadwick growls lowly as he thrusts in and stays there. Ever so deep. Wanting to stay like this forever.

“Oh my god…” Michael stuttered. His soulful brown eyes flickering open and closed. He throws his head back into the pillow. He was overcome with so many emotions.  It all feels so impossibly good. Chadwick is so deep within him. So deep. It's incredible.

Before he knows it, Chadwick is kissing him and the world fell away around them. Everything blurred at the edges. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that any words shared between them could ever possibly be. They both whimpered giving into it. Sparks flew in every direction. Michael’s hands clasp Chadwick’s face pulling him deeper into their mind numbingly pleasurable connection. He had longed for this for so long, and now they where here. It was finally happening.

 

Chadwick is the first to pull out, gasping for breath. His arms in each side of Michael’s head holding him up as he looked down, taking a moment to savor the beautiful sight beneath him. Every groove, every curve on Michael’s body was intoxicating. So gorgeous. There was not an inch of him that he didn’t want to taste. He could spend hours just taking in the pleasure of a man that was so utterly gorgeous both inside and out. He let out a gratified chuckle. Making love was fun and all, but this was something else and he knew it on an almost cellular level.  Michael was special to him. He knew that much. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that right?” Chadwick huffed, his defined chest rising up and down as he tried to regain control of his breath.

He smiles down lovingly at Michael. He wanted to make this special for him.  At this moment he was completely his. And that was perfect.  He’s got him whimpering needily, trembling at his touch and bucking up against him. He’s got him moaning, all starved for him and cock hungry.  He’s got him with his thick thighs wrapped around his waist so tight because he wants it. He needs it. And who’s he to refuse him?

 

 Chadwick leans up and spreads Michael’s legs, pushing his knees up against his chest, and then finally, finally fucks into him. Michael gasps. Taken completely by surprise at the sudden change of pace. Chadwick begins fucking into him hard and rough, snapping his hips forward at a quickly escalating pace. Michael can’t help but scream out, his fingers frantically gripping the bed sheets as Chadwick really starts pounding into him after all that build up. Truly fucking him hard. Michael’s breath comes in short, fast pants, the fullness inside of him pushing him further and further to that blissful edge. Chadwick growls lowly, fucking him into the mattress at a rough pace. His hips undulating every time he rams into Michael.

“That feel good baby?” Chadwick grunts, reluctantly slowing down his strokes until Michael gasps out a breathless “Yes” then pulling out ever so slowly before pumping back in at the same pace as before, hammering into Michael.

“So fucking tight,” Chadwick groans, making Michael whimper as he pounds into him. Michael’s eyes widened and glazed each time Chadwick’s thrusts would hit his spot just right. It was mind-blowing.  He arched against Chadwick, desperately needing every inch of him inside, getting lost in insurmountable waves of pleasure as their bodies crashed against each other.  He throws his head back into the pillow, keening loudly but he bites his lips so fucking hard to stop himself from screaming. Sweat drips down his face, his whole body becoming slick with a sheen of sweat as he pushes back to meet every single thrust.  

“God, listen to you,” Chadwick coos. “You love this so much, don’t you? Love being fucked?” He teases, smiling wickedly. “Fuck,” Michael manages, panting out in short breaths when Chadwick starts rabbiting into him, right into his prostate. Michael arches obscenely at the feeling “ _Chad!!!_ ” He whimpers, eyes blowing wide.  Chadwick just keeps fucking him, snapping his hips forward, hitting Michael’s prostate dead-on, causing him to choke out a moan. Michael’s eyes fly open before fluttering shut ever so tight, lashes clumping from his light sweat.   

 

Michael can feel himself clenching around Chadwick’s dick. He sucks in a ragged breath, a sob building in his throat but he stifles it and lets out a long, shuddering breath.

Chadwick leans down and cups Michael’s face possessively before crashing their lips together into a red hot kiss. They panted into each other's mouths, never breaking their pace. Michael claws frantically at Chadwick’s arms, before his hands roam all over his chest with unbridled lust, wanting to feel his gorgeous body.

Chadwick slammed his lips into Michael’s and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs. Michael's arms instinctively reached up and he tangled them around Chadwick’s thick, strong neck. Michael arched up into his broad chest, moaning at the indescribable feeling of Chadwick’s body heat against his own, before kissing him again, craving his lips like a drug. 

 

“You’re mine. You’re part of me” Chadwick coos, face inches away from Michael’s as their lips parted. Michael’s response is somewhere between a gasp and a whine, paired with his thighs tightening their hold around Chadwick's waist. 

  

They were both moving together in perfect sync. Their bodies are slicked with sweat by this point. Michael can feel himself tensing faster and quivering harder and aching all over with need. Michael knows Chadwick can see it, can sense it. He can feel his insatiable, lust filled eyes on his body, watching him ever so closely to make sure he doesn’t miss a single thing.

“Make yourself a big sticky mess for me babe” Chadwick prompts. “ Go on, I wanna see…” he grunts still fucking into Michael’s tight hole.

Chadwick's words make Michael gasp as the heat in his lower stomach builds up. He tentatively reaches for his cock, he is already so close he knows he could cum any second. His dick is slicked wet with precum as he wraps a hand over it and begins to pump himself off in time with Chadwick’s thrusts, ass bouncing due to the force of Chadwick’s hips as he pounds into him.

All Chadwick could do was stare in awe at how good Michael looked, all tensed up, covered in sweat, his mouth opened wide freely realising moans and whimpers.

Michael’s eyes roll back as he works his hand to get him off fast. 

Chadwick leans into Michael, kissing his neck, grazing his teeth against it. He bites him ever so softly, and Michael whimpers, whole body trembling at the feeling, eyes squeezed shut at the insistent press of Chadwick’s cock against his prostate. Chadwick feels so huge inside him, pounding into him in a bruising pace now. Michael isn’t sure he’s breathing at all at this point.

 He’s so desperate to get off, his entire body feels like a pot that’s seconds away from boiling over. He knows the feeling all too well.  It came sooner than even he could have predicted. That feeling that you’re right on the edge and there’s nothing to pull you back now… except this time it’s a thousand times more intense than anything he’s ever felt before. He wraps his thighs ever so tightly around Chadwick’s waist, almost like a vice. He’s choking out tiny syllables of “ah, ah ah” as Chadwick takes him.

He screws his eyes shut while his hand blurs over his prick. He fucks up into his fist, alternating between fucking himself back onto Chadwick’s cock and fucking up into his own hand. Michael moans obscenely the entire time. The muscles in his stomach tighten and spasm. He’s becoming sloppier and sloppier as he jerks himself off while pushing back to meet every powerful thrust.

There’s no holding back.  He can’t hold it any longer. He gasps. Trembling as he chokes out his warning…

 

“Chad... I... think I'm gonna... Oh my god!," Michael gasps out breathlessly, eyes wide. The look on his face says it all. He's completely overwhelmed by everything he's feeling. Body and soul. Chadwick knows the feeling, empathizes completely.

“I’m here. I’m right here with you... That’s it baby... That’s it. Cum for me…  ” Chadwick reassured his beautiful lover. Hearing those words was all it took. Michael finally let’s go screaming brokenly as Chadwick slams against his prostate, over and over and over, a mess of desperate cries come pouring from his swollen lips.

“ You’re... aaaaahhhh... you’re gonna make me!” Michael manages to shakily gasp out mere seconds before he finally, **finally** erupts, squirting ropes of cum all over both their bellies. As he cums it feels like he’s free-falling off the edge off the earth… all-consuming and slightly terrifying. He screams out, high pitched and brokenly. His eyes squeeze shut as he spurts off, creating a wet, white mess all over his stomach and chest. He gasped and trembled uncontrollably as hot splashes of cum drench his abs.  His whole body convulsed into a chain of spasms within and without. One ended, and then the next began, and the next. The world seemed to be enveloped in a haze of light as his body continued to shudder through his powerful orgasm until the sound of Chadwick’s voice gently ushered him back down from his high.   

”You’re so beautiful…” Chadwick kisses his lips softly. Clinging to him, Michael saw stars.  Chadwick felt his breath stop, seeing Michael like this was too much…  

Chadwick’s hips stutter as his own orgasm takes over his body. He doesn't even get a chance to warn Michael. It’s so sudden and unexpected. His mouth falls open, a silent scream at the tip of his tongue, his eyes slip shut as waves of euphoria just wash over him.  Animalistic groans fly out of his mouth as he finally comes inside Michael, filling him with his seed. He erupts as he wildly fucks Michael into the mattress with the last bit of strength he possessed. His hips never stop pumping and Michael grips onto Chadwick when he feels him explode inside him. It's so warm and wet and he can feel it coating his insides as Chadwick’s thrusts become sloppy and erratic. Chadwick gasps as his body shook through the aftershocks. He can’t take his eyes off Michael as he surrenders to the longest, **hottest release** of his entire life.

“Oh baby… it feels so good” Michael gasps and leans up to crash their lips together. They kiss passionately, pulling each other deeper into the kiss as they clasp each other’s faces. Breathing each other in like a vapor.  

Their spent bodies soon began to relax, being coaxed back to reality through the warm, gentle kisses they were gifting each other.  All their troubles, all their pain began to melt away and their surroundings began to disappear leaving only both of them. This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right. 

“I love you… my king” Michael whispers through barely parted lips.

 

The End...?! 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to leave any positive feedback!


End file.
